


Exploding Grapes

by ANONYMUS1007



Category: Animal Farm - George Orwell
Genre: Animal Farm, Animal Farm Characters, Exploding Grapes, Suicidal Grapes, Weird, grapes, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANONYMUS1007/pseuds/ANONYMUS1007
Summary: A bunch of grapes didn't wanted to be harvested so they decided to explode and suicide (I'm assuming that's what you call grapes that make themselves explode :)).





	Exploding Grapes

"Comrades, we must start THE REBELLION!" Big Major, the boar-grape had stated three days before his death.

"What shall we do?" Asked Boxer and Clover, the two faithful horse-grapes that never failed to do their tasks and appear in meetings. 

Snowball the leading grape called many meetings to decide how to rebel. He had though all day and all night, he just could not think of one. 

Napoleon the other boar-grape thought of what the farmers would do. He would chew them, munch them up and swallow them. Or he would dump them into the blender and turn it one. He could also turn them into jam and other preserves. Napoleon shuddered at the thought and curled up, the thought of getting chewed up or thrown into the blender didn't go well with his stomach. 

The donkey-grape, Benjamin stood up, "i know!" he shouted and all the animals rushed over to him. "We can all fall on the floor, then, he wouldn't be able to eat us." 

"That won't work," sighed Snowball, "He'll just pick us right up." 

"I KNOW, " Napoleon shouted. "WE CAN MAKE OURSELVES EXPLODE. Snowball, why don't you demonstrate?"

Snowball exploded, splattering them all with flesh and grape juice. 

"See? Easy! Your descendants will grow into grape vines too! Two for one!" So when the time came, all the animal-grapes from Animal Grape Farm exploded, splattering the farmers with flesh and juice while the farmers screamed.
    
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
    

**Author's Note:**

> I'm weird okay?


End file.
